Nefertiri
Nefertiri was the daughter of Pharaoh Seti I in the year 1290 B.C. Biography Nefertiri was left motherless as a young woman in 1290 B.C and was confronted with the truth that her father was to marry Anck-Su-Namun, a choice by the Pharaoh that angered Nefertiri as Anck-Su-Namun was a mere concubine. Anck-Su-Namun did nothing to remedy Nefertiri's perception of her, as she carried on her own haughty demeanour and acted as Nefertiri's superior at all given chances, namely when acting as her instructor on how to use blades in duels. Nefertiri engaged in a duel with Anck-Su-Namun once in Seti's court. The duel set in honour of Seti, who waited until the battle had ended with a victor. Anck-Su-Namun had won the fight, leaving Nefertiri at the point of her blade. After, he made an announcement to his court: Anck-Su-Namun was to be his future wife, as he believed that she could protect him from any conspirators. Nefertiri was clearly shocked by this because Anck-Su-Namun would be her step-mother. Bracelet of Anubis Along with this, Seti also entrusted Nefertiri with the task of watching over the ancient Bracelet of Anubis, the final remaining artifact of the Scorpion King, an ancient warlord. After the battle had ended, however, as Nefertiri embraced her father, she noticed that the High Priest of Osiris, Imhotep (who was the Pharaoh's most trusted counsel and advisor) was exchanging covert glances with Anck-Su-Namun, which was forbidden because no man other then Seti was allowed to touch her or fall in love with her. Death That night, Nefertiri stood atop her balcony, gazing out at Anck-Su-Namun's residence, which was adjacent to her own, and witnessed as Seti had entered the residence. Imhotep, however, had made his presence known and had confronted the Pharaoh with a blade. Nefertiri called out to the Medjai below that her father needed their help, but the damage had been done: Seti was mortally stabbed several times by Imhotep and the concubine. Devastated as she witnessed her father's murder, Nefertiri inadvertently leaned too far over the balcony and fell to her death. Reincarnation Centuries later, Nefertiri's memories were revisited by Evelyn O'Connell, who had come to life as the reincarnated form of Nefertiri herself. Personality and Traits Despite being a dignified Princess of Egypt, Nefertiri was not without considerable fighting skills, which she exhibited when confronting the concubine Anck-Su-Namun, whom she herself resented. She was also a beautiful young woman with the typical olive skin of an Egyptian, and wore her black hair long with bluntly-cut bangs and sported elegant, printed gowns. Behind the Scenes Nefertiri was portrayed by actress Rachel Weisz, who also portrayed Evelyn O'Connell. The actual princess of Egypt was named Nefertiti, but the producers had changed her name to Nefertiri with an "r" instead, knowing that viewers would make vulgar jokes about her true name. Nefertiri is also an alternate spelling of Nefertari, Great Royal Wife of Ramses II, successor to Seti I. The real-world source of Nefertiri's name,the queen Nefertiti, was the wife of the pharaoh Akhenaten and the mother of Princess Ankheesnamun, the basis for Anck-Su-Namun's name. The other possible source is the chief consort of Ramses II - Nefertari. Appearances *''The Mummy Returns **The Mummy Returns (novelization)'' Category:Egyptian Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Deceased individuals Category:Characters appearing in The Mummy Returns Category:Characters